


A change of pace

by johndicklover1994



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, just fuck buddies..... at least thats what they TELL themselves, sortaaa?, they arent really dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndicklover1994/pseuds/johndicklover1994
Summary: Wheatley was so used to being on the other end of this. The idea of putting Rick's dick anywhere near his mouth might have scared him more if he weren't so damn hard and aching for anything, really.----AKA. Rick fucks Wheatley's face.... its cuter than it sounds AHA
Relationships: Adventure Core/Wheatley, Rick | Adventure Core (Portal)/Wheatley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A change of pace

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF: PLEASE NO MINORS. it makes me uncomfy. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd respect that.
> 
> SeconD OFF--  
> im so FRICKEN obsessed with this ship and theres like no good porn of them. its depressing KDJEKS this is smthn I threw together very quickly, but I still thought it was cute. Hopefully it'll make at least ONE person out there happy to get some new content of them ;-;  
> If you like this and are starved of content--make sure to follow bc I have a bigger one with them coming up thats gonna be a good like 20 pages >:)

Wheatley gulped in a few heavy breaths, nervously swallowing. 

"Open up, sweetheart," Rick drawled, spreading his legs just a tick wider.

Wheatley was so used to being on the other end of this. The idea of putting Rick's dick anywhere near his mouth might have scared him more if he weren't so damn hard and aching for anything, really. 

Rick wasn't small by any means. His cock stood up straight at attention, lightly twitching where it leaned against his stomach.

"Hng," Wheatley moaned, a strange noise coming from the back of his throat. "I-I'm going to--am I going to choke? Is it gonna hurt? I've seen what you do before and it doesn't look too pleasant on the…. On the vocal chords."

Rick let out a chuckle, intertwining a hand in Wheatley's hair to tilt his head to the side. 

"You're definitely gonna choke," he laughed. "S'normal your first time. Bein' honest with ya, I can't wait to see your face when ya do."

"Oh god," Wheatley whimpered. "Don’t-Don't say things like that."

Rick just smirked. "Open up," he repeated, and this time Wheatley listened.

His lips parted and he could feel himself shaking from pure nerves but he wasn't going to lie that he was curious as all hell as to what it would feel like. He always seemed to like doing this to Wheatley, so it couldn't be that bad, right? 

Well, Rick also liked COUNTRY music, so maybe he shouldn't take his opinions too close to heart. 

That thought alone was enough to make him start to second guess this, but before he had time to start blabbing again, Rick grabbed a hold of his dick and brought forward Wheatley's head and slowly slid the length onto his tongue.

Wheatley had to close his eyes at the feeling, everything hot and wet and so very intimate. How was Rick able to always do this so casually?? Wheatley's entire face was glowing a bright red and he could feel the tremble in his hands but when he opened his eyes and looked up to see Rick looking down at Wheatley through his eyelashes like he was going to eat him, he knew that this was definitely worth it. 

Wheatley let out a low sound that rumbled against Rick's cock as he maneuvered to the side to roll the tip against his cheek, causing Rick to snap back his head against the chair he sat in. He stood mostly still, idly sucking at the tip and getting used to the feeling before Rick suddenly gripped his hair something fierce and jerked forward his hips.

Wheatley's eyes shut tight as Rick's dick was shoved down the back of his throat and he let out a surprised, wet gag. His eyes stung at the feeling, but he just took in a breath through his nose and grabbed at Rick's hips as he repeatedly thrusted against his face.

Wheatley could feel himself get painfully hard in his own pants, but couldn't concentrate enough to even think about touching himself. Rick was ruthless, each thrust deep and hard enough to make Wheatley swear he saw stars, the slick shaft making the most obscene noises as it slid in and out and in and out of his throat.

Just as Wheatley was raising his hand to tap out for a moment, Rick grabbed his head with both hands and shoved himself all the way in, Wheatley's nose squishing up against the bundle of blonde hair around Rick's groin.

Wheatley choked and let out a high wine as he felt Rick pulse in his mouth, strings of hot liquid sliding down his throat. Eventually, after Rick's orgasm rode off, Wheatley tapped frantically against Rick's leg, making him finally pull back Wheatley's head. He still tightly held onto his hair, watching as Wheatley coughed and wiped at his nose and tried to catch his breath.

"Man alive," Wheatley rasped, his voice low and rough. Rick smiled down at him, nodding in his direction.

"Got somethin' on your face there."

"Oh really?" Wheatley asked sarcastically, mustering up the energy to glare. "You-You could've given me a warning! It-It did hurt…"

"I said it would."

"You said I would CHOKE."

"Sorry," Rick shrugged, not seeming very sorry at all. "Hm. C'mere." 

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Wheatley’s to form a messy, sloppy kiss. Wheatley's mouth was still covered in his come, but it didn't seem to bother him. It was gross, but Wheatley reluctantly leaned into it, letting his body relax.

Pulling back, Wheatley was still glaring, through there was no real anger behind it. "I'm going to lose my voice. I can already tell."

"Thank god," Rick teased.

"SHUT YOUR--" Wheatley cut himself off with a cough, wiping off more fluids from his face. 

Rick frowned, a little more genuine this time, waiting for Wheatley to calm down before gently hoisting him to his feet. Wheatley allowed himself to be pulled up onto Rick's lap, his legs straddling either side of him. 

Wheatley still had on his pants, but he could feel the warmth of Rick's dick through the denim. 

"Thanks, beautiful," Rick mumbled.  
Wheatley startled at the nickname, but didn't let it show for more than a moment.

"Only fair," Wheatley shrugged. "You… always do the same for me."

"You're just as rough, y'know."

"Well! It was my first time! You could've--you know, at least given me a run down! A-A tutorial."

"You did fantastic."

"....Are you just saying that or did--because well, it was pretty good, wasn't it?" Rick rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying! I'm kind of a natural at most things I do. Most of the time."

"Uh-huh."

"Ya-huh," Wheatley mocked. "Bet that was the best blow you ever had. Gotta say."

"Ehh… second best."

"SECOND--Who else were you--wait. You're-You're doing that thing again aren't you?"

"What thing?"

"That-That stupid thing where you say things just to make me mad."

Rick shrugged. "I like it when you're mad."

"Uuurgggg. You are--" Wheatley paused to chuckle, trying his best to look angry and failing. "A very frustrating man. You know that?"

"Yeah. But I know you like it."

"I would love to argue this--really, but uh… my voice is killing me. Think I need a lie down."

Without any further comment, Rick ran a hand through Wheatley's hair before sliding him into a tight embrace, his face buried into Rick's shoulder.

"Just for a moment," Wheatley yawned. "We're not done yet. I-I am still… uh, still need to… take care of my own, uhm…"

"I'll jerk ya off when you wake up."

"Don't--! There's no need to--you really don't need to say it like that."

"You can fuck my face back in ya want."

"Ugrgr, you are disgusting. Can't believe I-I just--See, I can't even say it. Obscene."

"Night, Wheatley."

"Not-Not napping. Just. Closing my eyes."

"Mhm."

It didn't even take a minute before Wheatley lost consciousness, his heart filled with a strange warmness that he never would've thought could come from Rick of all people.


End file.
